Pleasure, torture and you
by sgtollius
Summary: A series of One-Shots. You'll like it. Enjoy.
1. Shower frenzy

**Cruelty**

* * *

I was already used to this.

As I got ready to take a shower, I wondered when the last time I took an ordinary, boring shower was and wished I could have one of those again.

A few months after I moved to Forks, the Cullens left. I had made friends with the strange family, especially the only single vampire in that family.

Yes, I know that they are vampires, but like many things in the world, I couldn't care less.

Why did the Cullens leave Forks?

Edward said it was because they had stayed long enough and people are starting to get suspicious. But I think its a whole other reason entirely.

Ever since they moved to Atlanta, Edward has visited more and more. I believe he still lives here in Forks, even though he doesn't make his presence known.

He mostly stalks me as far as I know and I know he's on the top of a tree nearby my house right now, waiting for me to get in the shower.

Every time I go to take a shower, after I clean the conditioner off my hair, he appears in the bathroom and joins me.

The first time he did that I was terrified with the things he did to me. But time has passed and I've gotten used to everything that happens in the shower.

I sighed as I turned the hot water on.

Charlie wasn't home, he was out fishing like his usual Sunday schedule, so I left both my bedroom door and window open for him. I knew there was no use trying to fight him.

As I got in, I tried to understand how this had happened. Why did he choose me? And why did I let him?

I hit my fist against the wall as I thought about what I do behind everyone's back.

My hand relaxed against the wall before sliding down to my side. I knew the answer to my own questions; I was just too ashamed to admit to myself.

I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair until it was covered with foam, trying my best to be as slow as possible and enjoy it in the little time I have. I didn't even touch the soap, knowing how useless it was to wash myself before he came.

When that was done, I lazily grabbed the conditioner and covered my hair with it, letting it absorb what it could. I washed my face and body with the shower gel I know he likes, hoping it will make a difference.

As I went under the water to soak out all the conditioner, I let a few tears spill before I heard the door open.

It closed quietly, but I didn't move, knowing he liked the dominance he has over me.

The shower curtain opened and there he was, his eyes a deep gold as he stared at me darkly.

At first, he just stared at me to earn a blush that, even after so much, comes out in embarrassment. We don't say anything to each other as he steps in the shower fully clothed and closes the curtain out of habit, his eyes never leaving my body.

I always thought he was too much of a gentleman to do anything so cruel until his family left.

He raised his hand to caress my cheek before he hugged me from behind, just so his hands could slid down, one going to my left breast while the other made random circles under my stomach. I bit my lip to keep myself from moaning as his hand massaged my breast. I knew he was just trying to get me wet, and there was no way I couldn't and hide it, his nose was better then that of a dogs.

I leaned my head back against his shoulder and tried not to pant but his hand glided down more until his strong cold fingers touched my clit and I moaned.

He growled at my disobedience and squeezed my breast painfully. I gasped but otherwise didn't make another sound to keep him from hurting me.

"Can you feel you nipples harden, Bella?" he whispered huskily as he pinched my nipple. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Only for me, right Bella?" he pinched me harder to get a response.

"Yes, only for you Edward." I breathed.

"Good girl. What do we have here?" his hand touched my opening and came back up with soaked fingers, and not from the water pouring down at us.

I felt dirty as he lowered his hand and touched my opening again, massaging that to get my fluid dripping down my legs.

His teeth grazed my earlobe gentle, sending another shiver through me.

His hand on my left breast went to my right as his mouth went to the unattended one to suck on it. I closed my eyes tightly to keep my mouth shut.

Suddenly I heard the zipper of his pants go down and quicker then I knew he stood completely naked-his clothes forgotten on the floor of the bathroom- with his hard erection pressed against my back.

His lips touched my neck and I knew what was coming next. My hands clenched as he bit down and drank from me, while his hands still worked my body into arousal. Blood dripped from his mouth and mixed with the water flowing around us.

I panted when he licked my new wound to heal and close it. As if it were never there.

"Bend over." He ordered in a detached cruel voice. I did what he told me without hesitation, placing my hands on the wall in front of me.

He went to his knees and pushed a finger inside me. I kept perfectly still and quiet, though all I wanted to do was the opposite. It took everything I had to keep myself from moving my hips in sync with his thrusts.

"Your soaking wet, my Bella."

"Only for you Edward." I said automatically.

"Good girl." I was hoping he wouldn't hurt me, but I guess he was feeling like torturing me today, because he pinched the inside of my thigh and I cried out, which was a mistake. Instantly, he bit me, not enough to break the skin but still painfully hard on my shoulder.

"You know better." He growled.

"F-Forgive me."

He added another finger to pump into me even better and I was losing it. He could tell I was close so he stopped and trailed kisses along my back until his lips were at my neck.

"What do you say Bella?"

"Please…. Edward."

"Please what?"

"Please…. Fuck me… Edward." I shed a tear at how I was at his feet in these situations. All I can say is that vampires have great stamina.

"What are you, Bella?" he teased.

"Your pet Edward. Your dirty pet and only yours Edward."

"Good girl." He crooned.

Painfully slow, he pushed his erection inch by inch into me. I whimpered when he slammed into me a second later.

As he pumped deeper and deeper into me, his hands played with my breasts and wave after wave of pleasure went through me as he kept on slamming into my pleasure button.

"Scream Bella." He ordered.

I didn't understand at first, to which he pulled my hair to nibble at my neck.

"Scream my pet."

I cried out when his thumb pressed down on my clit.

Even with the immense pleasure I was feeling, he never let me go over the edge. It was torture.

It felt like hours past before he finally let me release and rode out my orgasm. I was exhausted but he kept on going, changing positions so I was on the floor facing him, having water spray my face as he continued to pound into me. I didn't keep myself quiet anymore since my father wasn't home and Edward gave me permission to cry out.

He panted and moaned once in a while, his eyes closed as he fucked me. I couldn't help but cry a little, thinking about why I was still permitting this.

Deep down I knew I needed him. I needed the pain and pleasure he gave me. I needed him to be mine, as I am his. He would know if I ever slept with someone else and he wouldn't stay quiet about it. He would punish me for being with another when I said I was his pet-even if it is against my will. And I hated myself for these feelings of desire I had for him.

His grunts became more frequent and I knew he was close, so I did something I don't do often out of worry I would regret it.

I clenched myself around him and that did it, he moaned and came inside of me. The feeling made me come for the second time and he collapsed around me.

As we laid there I realized he's never kissed.

He bit me when I disobeyed and kissed my body when we had sex, but he's never kissed my lips. I wondered what it would be like to kiss his stone, cold lips.

He got up to leave but before he could leave, I grabbed his arm.

He looked at me with shock because I have never done that before.

I started to get up but he stopped me.

"You shouldn't get up Bella, you're weak from the blood loss."

I didn't listen to him, I just stood and cupped his cheek.

He stood still, curious at what I was doing. I went up on my tip-toes until my lips were cm away from his, but I could reach, so I grabbed the back of his neck and daringly kissed him.

His lips were frozen for a moment but then he kissed me back. It was a sweet and gentle kiss with all my emotions hanging in it.

He pushed me away to caress my cheek.

"Bella… sweet Bella…"

He realized what he was doing and pushed me back and ran out. I sank to the floor of the bathtub and stayed there for a while, letting the still running, warm water wash away my sins. Eventually the water turned cold and I turned it off, dried off and changed into my pajamas and went to my room. I almost didn't notice the vase of white roses-my favorites- and a small card on the base. I smelled the flowers and grabbed the card to read it.

_I love you_.

It said in his neat, elegant, handwriting.


	2. Best friends

_This is a humanxhuman rated R story. and a very good one so pleeeeeease review._

_Thank you_

_Desclaimer: Do i even have to write this? You know the drill - not mine XD :P_

* * *

As he stood there -holding the key to her hotel room- he remembered what she told him when she gave him said key.

~.~

"_You can come whenever you want, doesn't matter the time."_

~.~

"Dude, she only here for the month of vacation." Emmett encouraged as he wrapped his arm over his brothers' shoulder "And without her dad. You have _got_ to hit that!"

Another memory came to him.

~.~

_They were sitting close together-her head on his shoulder- as they watched the ocean._

"_You know I've never had a boyfriend in my life? I mean, I've had my share of kissed, but that's about it."_

~.~

"But she's still a virgin." He defended.

"Then give her the best first time sex of her life!" Emmett laughed.

"I don't know…"

"Come on! Tanya will never know."

One more memory passed his mind.

~.~

_It was the first week she had returned to Forks and Tanya freaked when she saw her getting all snuggly with him, hold his hand, messing with his hair, kissing his cheek. Tanya came up to her and ordered her to stay away from him. However, his best friend's composure and words were admirable even more when Tanya called her names until he stopped her._

"_I don't blame you for being jealous. I would be too if he were mine; but he's not." She sighed, "and I have no intentions of getting in between you two. I don't like the idea of being 'the other chick' and I detest the idea of taking someone away from another, it goes against my nature so you shouldn't worry. I'm not going to steal him away from you. I can't… I won't."_

~.~

"No." he sighed, "I cant, it would go against everything she stands for."

"Eddy, if you don't do this now, you'll regret it later, when she leaves."

"Yeah." Jasper agreed "And then you'll mope and blame it on us for not talking you into it."

"It's only eleven." Emmett tapped his watch. "She's probably still up. Now go!"

"But-"

"Your ass better be walking over there or so help me, I'll kick it until you reach the only hotel in town!" Emmett threatened.

"He's not kidding Edward." Jasper warned.

Edward gulped and got in his car, knowing full well that Emmett will go through it if he didn't do what he said.

O

As he entered the hotel, he realized the evening receptionist didn't give a rats ass at who came in.

"235, huh?" he murmured as he pressed the elevator button. He checked his back pocket for the condom Emmett slid in and shook his head slowly.

_Either I'm going to lose my best friend or we're both going to regret this._ He thought to himself.

The elevator door opened and he walked to her room, each step with its own heavy weight attached to his shoes, only getting heavier the closer he got until it felt like cement was on his legs. He hesitated outside her door.

"I'm dead meat after this." He mumbled as he placed the card on the silver detector.

He heard rustling when he opened the door, worried she was a light sleeper and woke from the noise the detector and door made but he saw what little he could in the dark that her position in the bed just changed.

He sighed, placing the 'DO NOT DISTURB' sign on the outside handle, closed the door and went closer to the bed, only to still when he heard her sigh his name.

Did he get caught?

The nerves ate at him until he checked her eyes. They were closed. He exhaled deeply and thought about him not knowing she talked in her sleep, curiously thinking what she could say in her unguarded thoughts.

As he stared at this best friend, he couldn't help his hard-on.

The sheets were only covering her stomach, but her nightgown gave little to imagine. It was pure white, transparent silk from the bottom of her breasts to the rims. The little that covered her breasts was a thicker form of silk, in the design of an off-the-shoulder top. The rim was above her hips, giving him a nice view of her white, lacy panties.

Damn, she was hotter then she gave herself credit for; his mouth watered.

Gently, as to not wake her, he sat on the edge of her bed and thought about this girl, who has been his best friend for years, even if the only time they see each other was during summer vacation, when she came to visit her father. She put herself in a hotel instead of sleeping at her fathers house because of her 2-year-old baby step-sister who does nothing but cry.

Softly, he caressed her cheek.

"If only you were mine." He whispered to himself as his hand ran lower to her body, skimming through her soft breasts.

She moaned softly and moved so that her chest was facing the ceiling and her right leg raised higher, only giving his determination-and hard on- more fuel. It encouraged him to play with her breasts gently.

She squirmed but still didn't wake so as feather-like as he could, he pulled her nightgown down to reveal her beautiful breasts and massaged them a little before his mouth covered her right breast.

The action finally woke her with a gasping pant and shocked eyes.

"Edward!" she breathed in a less impressive tone then she wanted to, "What are you-" a moan interrupted her as he nibbled gently on her nipple.

"Y-you shouldn't-" she gasped when he blew on her wet nipple "You shouldn't be h-here."

"You said I could come no matter what the time." He countered against her neck.

"I meant," she panted "at a more… reasonable ti-time."

He nibbled at her earlobe and she moaned.

"You… you should go…" she told him even though her actions were the opposite as she clung to his shirt.

"Don't want to." He smirked, "Besides, do you really want me to leave you now, when your clearly soaked?"

her blush grew darker.

He took her left breast in his mouth, netted her right and his left hand started heading south until his fingers touched the elastic of her panties.

Immediately her hand flew to grab his arm, where his hand laid on top of her clit.

"Edward, we shouldn't be doing this. Please, I-"

He wasn't hearing any of it and pressed down on her, earning a loud moan from her beautiful lips.

His thumb went under her panty strap and pulled it down to her knees before she grabbed it in an attempt to stop him, even though all she wanted to do was continue.

"Please Edward, this is embarrassing-" she tried to plea but he slapped her hand away and removed the article of clothing that separated him and her wet opening.

He slowed down a bit and touched her gently, examining her face as he did so.

She bit her lip, panting like mad as she waited for what she knew he was going to do next.

Without another word, he pushed a finger in her, making her arch her back at the sensation he knew was new to her.

He knew what he was doing, he was no virgin and he knew how to deal with virgins, being the one to take a few girls virtue. But he wanted to be careful with her, make her feel more then he's ever made a girl feel, because she was his best friend. The only one that mattered to him. So he plunged into her with his mouth, using his tongue to lick her dry, driving her towards the edge.

_He's driving me crazy_ she thought as she felt the muscles in her stomach tighten. She didn't know what this sensation was and he knew it, and added another finger into her. That did it. She screamed in ecstasy as he rode out her orgasm for her.

He waited for her to come down her high, kissing her breasts and neck and taking off the nightgown that, frankly, did no good.

When he finally looked at her, he gave her the sheepish-one-sided-grin she loved and took his shirt off, forgotten a second later on the floor.

His ripped body only turned her on and courageously did something she's wanted to do for ages. She skimmed her hand through his stomach, feeling the bumps of his abs and the way they tightened under her touch.

He chuckled and leaned down until their foreheads were touching.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" she sighed.

He couldn't take it anymore and kissed her lips passionately, with such love it made her dizzy.

It lasted for what felt to them like an eternity as he took off his jeans, boxers and put the condom on without he knowing.

"Just perfect." She rephrased when they parted, in need of air.

"I love you." He said the word without thinking but he knew they were true.

She inhaled in delight, eyes twinkling.

"I love you too… so much." She cupped his cheek in her hand.

"I know." He kissed her palm and hugged her softly to whisper, "I'm sorry." in her ear.

Just as she was about to ask him for what he dug himself in her entrance, quickly and smoothly. It still killed him when he heard his best friend cry out in pain and know it was his fault. He kissed her tears while he waited for her to adjust to his size, because he wasn't at all small and he knew it.

Eventually, she placed her hand on his back as a sign that he could move. That was all he needed to start moving inside her slowly until he heard her moan and thrust faster.

He realized that her hand was muffling her moans and cries as she bit it to keep quiet.

"Sweetheart…" he groaned, grabbing both her hands and holding them above her head in a tight grasp but she replaced her hand with her bottom lip.

"Honey, you don't have to keep quiet."

"But… the other g-guests…" she trailed off. Only she would think of things like this at the worst time.

"Let them hear." He suddenly hit her pleasure button and she cried out before she could help it.

"That's my girl." He grunted, letting her wrists go so he could place his hands on her hips to pound deeper into her, always going against her pleasure button.

"God Edward!" she groaned.

They kept at it -the room filled with moans and grunts- until she cried out in her second orgasm.

Feeling her walls collapse on top of him, he made one last powerful thrust before filling her with his seed-so to speak.

He fell on top of her, both breathing heavily as their sweat mingled together.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of her to take the soiled condom off before wrapping his arms around her waist and covering their naked bodies with the hotel sheets.

"Goodnight my love… my Bella."

He body tingled at his choice of words.

"Goodnight… my Edward…" she replied.

He kissed her head "Hey Bells…"

"Hmm…" she tried to reply in her half-asleep haze.

"I just made love to my best friend."

She giggled sleepily. "Me too…"


	3. Royalty

Just a thought before you read this. As i wrote this, the idea of making this into another story crossed my mind more then once. Where more then just this sex scene happens, like her live outside this scene. read it and review to tell me if the idea crossed your minds too.

thank you.

* * *

"Ugh. School can be so tiresome." I complained as I handed my school bag to the person beside me and walked up the steps of the mansion.

My friend laughed. "Another test my Lady?"

"Biology."

"Well in that case, you passed."

I rolled her eyes.

As we walked down the enormous hallway to my chamber, I thought about my friend who was also my butler. When I was a child, they brought this boy who was two years older then me to be my playmate as well as serve me. Always a friend, he was, but he would always be written as a butler more then my friend in rich peoples eyes. And I detested that. I was used to his service to me and only me, so I had no problem of spoiling myself with ordering him around. However, I wished often that I wasn't rich, that my parents weren't always out on important businesses and force this person to be with me so I wouldn't be lonely. I wished I didn't have this mansion and lived in an ordinary house, going to an ordinary school and hopefully finding this beautiful person in my classes.

I sighed. I knew I loved him, but was sure he didn't. He has seen her grow from a girl to a woman as I have seen him grow from a boy to a man and know I was 19 and he 21 and still master and servant.

I wanted us to be lovers and friends, but to tell him this was ludicrous.

"Is something the matter Miss. Swan?" he asked as he opened the door to my room for me.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Edward."

Unlike my other butlers, Edward was the only one allowed to touch me, treat me like a friend instead of his master and come in my room without permission.

He knew me like the back of his hand, so when I told him to put my bag on my desk instead of the hanger he knew something was distracting me.

"Bella…"

Another thing he was allowed to do only in the comfort of my room was call me just by my name and not by "Miss" or "Mistress" or "My Lady". He learned how much it bugged me to be treated like royalty a long time ago, though to keep up the formal appearance, he called me by my nickname only when the door of my room was closed and he was the only one inside.

"Is there anything I must do after I eat and before I do my schoolwork?"

"Your parents can't attend a meeting with Dr. Cullen this afternoon. It was made for you to have lunch with him in the mansions dinning room."

My hand froze from taking the ribbon in my hair off.

Dr. Cullen.

Edward didn't know this or didn't remember the man, but Dr. Carlisle Cullen was Edwards' father.

I was to keep it a secret that the scientist/doctor that worked for us was the father of the boy who serves me because of the debt he owes my family.

It was the only secret I kept from my friend.

"Would you like some help with that?" Edward asked even though his expert hands were already slipping my hand away so he could remove the ribbon without hurting me.

I imagined what those hands would do somewhere else.

"What's with the blush?" he smirked my favorite half-sided grin.

"Nothing. I was just… thinking about the boy in the Newton family." I hoped he didn't hear the slight hesitation as I thought of an excuse.

His grin disappeared and his eyes turned dark.

"Mr. Mike Newton? I thought you disliked the boy."

"I do, but his persistence is admirable."

"I believe you deserve better then a Toy company's heir."  
I cupped his cheek "I know you do."

My hand tingled to do more then touch his cheek. I slid it away.

Without telling him, he knew I wanted him to unbutton my school blouse.

It wasn't that I was spoiled or lazy to do it myself, it was because it was the only time I allowed myself to feel the hyper-sensation of his smooth fingers touch my skin and think about him in ways I don't normally allow myself to think.

He hadn't been adverse to helping me dress. He, who had known me since childhood. I wondered if it bothered him now or if it was the same as it had always been? He seemed to take his time today, letting his long, fingers linger a bit longer then normal on my chest.

I was long ago used to him touching me intimately and felt no shame in letting him do his job as he slid my clothes on and off me everyday.

Through the mirror in front of us, I saw him step behind me, his ivory hands rose to take my blouse off my shoulders.

The material loosened and I blinked away my thoughts absently reaching for the material. Instead of sliding into my fingers and out of my hands as I expected, I heard it hit the floor.

I blinked, again, startled. The gentle familiarity of routine abruptly shattered, sent my heart thudding in my chest as my bright eyes flickered up quickly toward the mirror, toward him.

Before my gaze found his, his hands found me. Daringly, his hands went around my stomach as he hugged me close to him.

"Bella…" he breathed.

"Edward… What…" my voice disappeared as I felt and saw through the full length as his hand slid up, toward my bra-covered breasts.

His eyes were on my frozen-in-shock face, watching as his hand skimmed over my breast. I couldn't help the small moan that came out of my lips. It encouraged him.

He pulled me closer, his hand lightly grabbing my right breast. I turned my face away from his stare, looking down and closing my eyes, to hide my blush and muffle my moan by biting my bottom lip.

His other hand trailed down to the button that held my school skirt and slowly unbuttoned that as well with one hand.

As his hand slid further south, the door suddenly knocked.

"Mistress." I recognized the voice immediately as my other friend, Alice, called me from the other side of the door. As much as I loved Alice and her wacky personality, I still felt better with Edward around.

"Yes Alice." I called, trying to make my voice sound normal.

"Dr. Cullen is here and lunch is ready."

"Thank you Alice. I'll be there in a minute."

I could hear her footsteps fade away.

I was about to tell Edward to let go, but he knew already that I was hungry and went to my closet to get one of my midnight-blue blouses he loved to see me in and waited for me to put my hands back so he could put it on.

As if nothing happened, he buttoned up my blouse quickly then bowed to me with such a serene expression and calm eyes, I was able to relax myself enough to leave my room with no blush coloring my cheeks.

"Did anything interesting happen today Mistress?" Edward said as we walked to the dinning room.

"No. Miss. Stanley was just trying to get on her bother me today. She asked if I was planning on going on the schools trip to Washington D.C. I told her no and she was all happy and all, 'that's good, 'cause your boring'. Ugh. I hate new money. Their so spoiled and think their all that. You know what I told her?"

"No, but I hope it was in an educated manner." He teased.

"Of course. I told her that not everyone can be as shallow as her, because we all have our parts in our educated lives to work in."

He chuckled. "Did that quiet her down?"

"Yes it did. Thank goodness too; I was just about to smack her back to wherever it is she came from."

O

I sighed heavily as I finished my essay for history class. I was aware the whole time, that Edward was always in my room, either straightening things I messed up earlier or reading a book; either way I could feel his eyes on my every now and then.

It made me wet just thinking about his emerald eyes watching me.

I still couldn't make sense to his attitude earlier. He never did something so daring.

Does he feel the same way I do for him? I didn't see the possibility of that.

Did he feel my need to be touched? Possible.

I sighed again.

"Bella?" Edward asked from his spot in his chair on the other side of the room with a book in his hands. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

I heard his book shut and he rose, his footsteps always closer to me until his hands rested on my shoulders.

"It's not nothing. You've been distracted since you've gotten home. I know you well enough to know that something is bothering you."

"And I know you well enough to know you wont drop it until I confess, am I right?"

He squeezed my shoulders. My eyes drooped in pleasure.

"Yes."

"You know I'm a _very_ stubborn girl."

"And you know I am also."

His expert hands massaged my shoulders to the point where I was like putty in his hands and he knew it. I started panting slightly at my thoughts and the feeling of his hands.

"Won't you tell me…?" he whispered closely to my ear in a seductive manner. I shuddered at the feel of his cool breath on my neck.

"Tell you what?" I tried to remember how to breath and couldn't seem to think of anything else.

"What the matter is?"

"I… I can't remember."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No… Yes… I-" another shudder passed my spine as he nibbled on my earlobe.

"Edward…"

"Yes?"

"What… what are we d-doing?"

"You tell me. You're the one who's getting turned on simply by my hands on your shoulders."

"You-ah-" he nibbled at my neck. "You knew?"

"Knew what?"

He bit my neck with more force that still felt pleasurable. I moaned.

"Can you stand my friend?" he asked.

I got confused at his words but did as he asked without question.

"Close your eyes." He ordered.

When I did, I heard shuffles move away from me, then a click far away. he moved in the room again until his hands were on my chest again, unbuttoning my blouse for me. I got nervous of what he was doing without my ability to see.

He took my blouse off and dropped it on the floor, forgotten seconds later.

"Edward, what are you-"

His hands went to my waist to spin me around and moved forward so I would walk backwards until my knees hit the edge of what I assumed to be my bed.

"Edward!" I breathed, opening my eyes in shock at what he was doing. I tried to escape but his arms circled tightly around me to prevent my flee; but I didn't stop struggling.

"Bella." His voice was so sweet and gentle I had to look at him.

"I… I love you Isabella Swan."

I gasped when I heard the words I feared the most.

Even if I have accepted that there could be something between a master and a servant, I doubt I'd find another who thought the same I as I did. To know that if this between me-the master- and Edward-the servant- ever came out it would lower the respect I have of people, disappoint my parents, lower my social class and be made in outcast. Beside Edward, my reputation meant the world to me.

"I locked the door." Edward whispered, knowing what I was thinking exactly and already thinking ahead.

I blushed.

"I love you Isabella and I want you."

Again, my breath got stuck in my throat at hearing the words.

"Bella…" he leaned down, inclining his head and softly pressed his warm lips to mine.

At first I froze, unable to believe he was actually doing this, kissing me, touching me in ways he wouldn't dare before and-at the moment- making me lay down on my king-sized bed.

The sandals I was wearing slipped off my feet as I covered my chest with my arms in a protecting way.

"Edward…" I breathed into his lips.

"Don't even try it Bella." He countered.

"But-"

"Bella… I love you and I want you. I know you feel the same for me. I know how I make you feel every time I touch you. I know that you get nervous when I watch you. I know that your heart beats faster when I dress you. I know everything there is to know about you because only a person who loves you could know even the smallest details of you. Like how you bite your bottom lip when you compromise. How you purse you lips when you consider something. How your eyes stay closed for longer then a second when you're listening intently. Bells, I cant live without seeing you, without being with you, without touching you. When you go to school, I become a neat freak because I force myself not to look at the clock and see each tick pass by until you come home again. I need you. Now."

His lips attached to my neck without letting me absorb completely the words he just said.

Don't boys usually become completely shy when they confess their true feeling to the one they love?

I had no time to think more of it because he was practically ripping my jeans off. His right hand went to my breast in a hasty need to have me and squeezed me passionately. I moaned.

We were both virgins and we knew it, but he seemed to know exactly what he was doing as he shook his black pants and buttoned up white shirt off.

I never saw him under the clothes but now I couldn't look away.

Abs. That's all I can say and people will know what I'm talking about. He had a Gods body I swear.

"Bella." He grinded his hips into my thighs as his mouth traveled south towards my breasts. His hands reached around to unhook my bra and threw them somewhere on the floor.

Immediately his mouth covered one of my nipples while the other played with my other breast.

I moaned loudly and wrapped my hands in his gorgeous rust-colored hair.

"Oh god Edward."

"Bella." He hooked my leg around his hips and moved his hand down my thigh until his hand touched my white panties.

"Edward." I panted, silently telling him to continue.

He did quick work of my panties and for the first time ever I was completely naked in front of the only person I would ever allow myself the shame. I covered my face with my hands with the same shame.

"You're beautiful Bella."

"And embarrassed."

He chuckled lightly and touched me then groaned.

"You're soaked."

"Don't tease."

He chuckled again and touched me again. I shuddered.

He stared more then he did anything, probably thinking about how to go about it. I wanted to laugh but I was too nervous to do so.

Suddenly, his lips were at my neck again. "I love you." He whispered in my ear and abruptly bit my shoulder at the same time he dug himself inside me.

I cried out for both pains, but it helped me balance both of them out.

And then he waited, kissing the bite on my shoulder, then my neck.

"… Edward…" was all I had to say.

He looked at me to make sure I was okay and then, he moved.

At first it was slightly painful, but the more he stretched me, the more I felt pleasure instead of pain until it was all I could feel and see.

I started moaning loudly until his mouth went over my mouth to keep my voice down, knowing that someone could hear.

He was perfect. He knew even the things I didn't tell him for me. He knew I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt this moment for us. He knew the mansion was crawling with gossip maids and scorning butlers and he knew what the world would think if they found out about us.

I felt like were Romeo and Juliet at the moment he felt me getting close.

"Bells." He grunted.

I opened my arms for him and immediately he kissed me passionately as we both came at the same time. It was good to, so we muffled each others cries as our tongues danced with one another.

Finally, he collapse around me, exhausted and sweaty.

He stayed inside me because we both felt comfortable in the position we were in.

"Edward…" I panted slowly.

"Yes Bella?"

"I love you too."

He laughed. "I know."

* * *

If you noticed that after a while it started to be written a bit fast paced, dont think you're crazy. It did go faster because it was late and i needed to go to bed because of school.

thank you. R&R

Love ST


End file.
